Dragon Adventures series
by Interest Gal
Summary: This is an overview of my Dragon Adventures series based on the HTTYD series. NOTE OF MY OC: Serenity Naeva DunBroch, a 9-year-old daughter of Chief Ralph DunBroch. RELATIONSHIP WITH HICCUP: Hiccup knows Serenity since she was a baby and treats her like his sister. They are both inseparable (brother and sister bond)
1. Overall of the Series

**TEXT MEANINGS:**

-Narrator's POV (3rd Person POV)

_-Character's POV (1st Person POV)_

**_-Song of the Scene_**

**-Note/Chapter**

* * *

**BOOK 1 – The New Dragon Rider**

_**PROLOGUE: The Wish for Adventure**_

\- Got a letter from Hiccup

\- Decided to go to Berk

_**Chapter 1 - A Stowaway**_

\- Arrive at Berk

\- Surprise Hiccup and Uncle Stoick

_**Chapter 2 - Berk's Riders**_

\- Serenity meets Hiccup's friends

\- Sunset ride with Hiccup

_**Chapter 3 - The Book of Dragons**_

\- Serenity tells everyone that she wants to become a Dragon Rider

\- The gang tells Serenity about the Book of Dragons

_**Chapter 4 - Berk's Dragons**_

\- Serenity hangs out with the gang's dragons

\- Serenity finally decides her type of dragon

_**Chapter 5 – Exploring**_

\- Serenity explores many forests for the perfect dragon

\- Angry Dragon

_**Chapter 6 - The Bond**_

\- Hiccup teaches Serenity

\- Serenity made a new friend

_**Chapter 7 - Best Day Ever**_

\- Serenity flies with her dragon

\- A letter arrives for Stoick

_**Chapter 8 - Dinner Conversation**_

\- Stoick tells her to go back to Caledonia

\- Brother and sister talk

_**Chapter 9 - Return to Caledonia**_

\- Serenity says her goodbyes

\- Serenity's parents are disappointment

_**Chapter 10 - The Talk**_

\- Conversation over dinner

\- The agreement

_**EPILOGUE: Train for Adventure**_

\- Hiccup misses Serenity

\- Serenity comes back**  
**

* * *

**BOOK 2 – Riders of Berk**

1\. How to Start a Dragon Academy

2\. Viking for Hire

3\. Animal House

4\. The Terrible Twos

5\. In Dragons We Trust

6\. Alvin and the Outcasts

7\. How To Pick Your Dragon

8\. Portrait of Hiccup as Buff

9\. Dragon Flower

10\. Heather Report, Part 1

11\. Heather Report, Part 2

12\. Thawfest

13\. When Lightning Strikes

14\. What Flies Beneath

15\. Twinsanity

16\. Defiant One

17\. Breakneck Bog

18\. Gem of a Different Color

19\. We Are A Family, Part 1

20\. We Are A Family, Part 2

* * *

**BOOK 3 – Defenders of Berk**

1\. Live and Let Fly Flight Club

2\. The Iron Gronkle

3\. The Night and the Fury

4\. Tunnel Vision

5\. Race to Fireworm Island

6\. Fright of Passage

7\. Worst in Show

8\. Appetite for Destruction

9\. Zippleback Down

10\. A View to a Skrill, Part1

11\. A View to a Skrill, Part2

12\. The Flight Stuff

13\. Free Scauldy

14\. Frozen

15\. A Tale of Two Dragons

16\. The Eel Effect

17\. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

18\. Bing! Bang! Boom

19\. Cast Out, Part 1

20\. Cast Out, Part 2

* * *

**BOOK 4 – Dawn of the Dragon Riders**

1\. Who invented Dragon Racing

2\. Not a Competition

3\. Acting Chief and Chieftess

4\. The Dragon Race

5\. Rematch

6\. We invented Dragon Racing

* * *

**BOOK 5 – Race to the Edge**

1\. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1

2\. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2

3\. Imperfect Harmony

4\. When Darkness Falls

5\. Big Man on Berk

6\. Gone Gustuv Gone

7\. Reign of Fireworms

8\. Crushing It

9\. Quake, Rattle and Roll

10\. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1

11\. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2

12\. The Next Big Sting

13\. Total Nightmare

14\. Astrid's Team

15\. Night of the Hunters, Part 1

16\. Night of the Hunters, Part 2

17\. Bad Moon Rising

18\. Snotlout Gets the Axe

19\. The Zippleback Experience

20\. Snow Way Out

21\. Edge of Disaster, Part 1

22\. Edge of Disaster, Part 2

23\. Shock and Awe

24\. A Time to Skrill

25\. Maces and Talons, Part 1

26\. Maces and Talons, Part 2

27\. Enemy of my Enemy

28\. Crash Course

29\. Follow the Leader

30\. Turn and Burn

31\. Buffalord Soldier

32\. A Grim Retreat

33\. To Heather or Not to Heather

34\. Stryke Out

35\. Tone Death

36\. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

37\. Family on the Edge

38\. Last Auction Heroes

39\. Defenders of the Wing, Part 1

40\. Defenders of the Wing, Part 2

41\. Gruff around the Edge

42\. Midnight Scum

43\. Not Lout

44\. Saving Shattermaster

45\. Dire Straits

46\. The Longest Day

47\. Gold Rush

48\. Out of the Frying Pan

49\. Twintuition

50\. Blinded

51\. Shell Shocked, Part 1

52\. Shell Shocked, Part 2

53\. Living on the Edge

54\. Sandbusted

55\. Something Rotten on Berserker Island

56\. Snotlout's Angels

57\. A Matter of Perspective

58\. Return of Thor Bonecrusher

59\. Dawn of Destruction

60\. The Wings of War, Part 1

61\. The Wings of War, Part 2

62\. No Dragon Left Behind

63\. Snuffnut

64\. Searching for Oswald… and Chicken

65\. Sins of the Past

66\. In Plain Sight

67\. No Bark, All Bite

68\. Chain of Command

69\. Loyal Order of Ingerman

70\. A Gruff Separation

71\. Mi Amore Wing

72\. Ruff Transition

73\. Triple Cross

74\. Family Matters

75\. Darkest Night

76\. Guardians of Vanaheim

77\. King of Dragons, Part 1

78\. King of Dragons, Part 2

* * *

**BOOK 6 – Caledonia Adventure  
**

* * *

**BOOK 7 – Secret of the Ice Caves**

PROLOGUE: Dragon Race

Chapter 1 – Itchy Armpit

Chapter 2 – Eret, Son of Eret

Chapter 3 – Drago Bludvist

Chapter 4 – A Mother Never Forgets

Chapter 5 – Flying with Mother/Aunt

Chapter 6 – The Day I Lost You

Chapter 7 – The Dancing and the Dreaming

Chapter 8 – Battle of the Bewilderbeast

Chapter 9 - Stoick's Ship

Chapter 10 – The Real Alpha

EPILOGUE: What the Future Holds

* * *

**BOOK 8 – The Hidden World**

PROLOGUE: Dragon Rescue Mission

Chapter 1 – (The First) Viking-Dragon Utopia

Chapter 2 – Grimmel the Grisly

Chapter 3 – The Light Fury

Chapter 4 – Worst Pep Talk Ever

Chapter 5 – Night Fury Killer

Chapter 6 - Exodus

Chapter 7 – Third Date

Chapter 8 – With Love Comes a Great Waterfall

Chapter 9 – Killer Dragons

Chapter 10 – The Hidden World

Chapter 11 – Back to Square One

Chapter 12 – As Long As He's Safe

EPILOGUE: Once There Were Dragons

* * *

_**UP NEXT: Characters**_


	2. My Character

**My OC (Original Character)**

* * *

**_Serenity Naeva DunBroch_**

**Age:**

9 - 10= New Dragon Rider, Riders and Defenders of Berk [Books 1 - 3]

12 - 14 = Dawn of the Dragon Riders, Race To The Edge (RTTE) and Caledonia Adventure [Books 4 - 6]

15 = HTTYD2- Secret of the Ice Caves [Book 7]

18 & 26 = HTTYD3- The Hidden World [Book 8]

**Birthday:**

December 12, 1000 AD

**Home:**

Caledonia (Original name of Scotland)

**Father:**

Ralph DunBroch (Ralph the Wise Wolf & Chief of Caledonia)

**Mother:**

Pocahontas DunBroch (Pocahontas the playful and spiritual one)

**Pets:**

Gray Wolves - Alpha (male) and Ylva (female)

Kiger Mustang - Spirit (Serenity's horse)

Shire horse - Angus (Father's horse)

**Weapons:**

Bow - Mother's special skill

Dagger - Serenity's skill

Sword - Father's special skill

**Relatives:**

Stoick- Chief of Berk, one of Ralph's chief friends

Hiccup- Son of Stoick, Heir of Berk, Serenity's best friend who treats her like a sister

**Likes:**

Adventures in Caledonia

Camping in the forest

Cloud gazing

Cooking

Creating artworks

Dancing

Helping her village

Horseback riding w/ Spirit

Playing with the wolves

Singing

Spending time with her family

Stargazing

Swimming in lakes, pond or oceans

Writing

Watching the sunrise & sunset


	3. ANNOUNCEMENTS

I'm somehow having trouble in making my chapters of Book 1.

On September,

I'm having my quarterly exams.

I'm also busy studying for college entrance exams...

Prologue and Chapter 1 might be published around September or October...

If you have questions for me,

comment on the review...


	4. ANNOUNCEMENTS2

Announcements#2

I watched a Spanish dub of the HTTYD Homecoming and I found the reason why the Haddock family visit Toothless.

HTTYD Homecoming happened before the family trip to Toothless.

I think I'm going to add another book and a new detail of my character.

I'm going to make my character a Teen Mom in HTTYD 2.

Before arriving Berk, her water broke and I gave to a child and make Hiccup the Godfather.

As for my character's husband... we'll let's stay that his family decided to leave but he didn't want to leave her or have other girl than her.

So they decided to do the "thing" on the night before they left and then in the morning, he was gone.

Updated version of books and chapters will be between this November.

As for updating my stories, I'm running out time since most of my days I've studying for school, fixing my social accounts and figuring out what to do with my life...

I'm mostly busy with my 1st semester exams and college entrance exams for the until next month...

And been coming up with ideas for this Halloween

Comment if you have questions for me...


End file.
